devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roget Mann
Roget Mann A character i've been working on for almost three days (two of those days being me painfully trying to decide a pose. Yes, a pose.). Even though 2/3 of the time was trying to find a good pose, i still put a lot of effort in this, specially in the moveset. Hope you enjoy! Appearance Roget Mann is a scientist. Therefore, he wears a labcoat covering part of a gray undershirt with a black tie. He usually has large protection goggles either covering his eyes or resting on his forehead. He has short, black hair. Roget also appears much younger than he actually is, as he is around his late 50’s. That is due to radiation. He also carries a rather tired face at most (if not all) times due to overworking and radiation sickness (product of constant usage of his power). Personality Roget is usually formal, talking like he is following a specific script about the subject he is supposed to talk about, refusing to change topics and ignoring any questions that are out of the subject. Despite what was mentioned above, he lacks any ethical values, going as far as going on Africa by himself to kidnap children so he could experiment on them. . . . . . . . . . Moves Upgrades 1 - Increases HP. (+3 HP for each SP) 2 - Drastically increases LMB size. (+0.8 studs for each SP) 3 - Slightly Decreases cooldowns. (-0.2 seconds for each SP) Boss Fight Phase One Before the fight, Roget will talk about Fun 'n Fruity and their purposes, defending the innocence of the company itself. The protagonists will then disagree, saying they know everything. Roget will then say they Shouldn't have messed with the organization in the first place, before initiating the fight. The place they're fighting in is a large lab with a cabin in the higher portion of the roof. Themes Dialogue - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qol4JrBUAAk Fight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOXrgDDLpYw (Starting from 1:13) Moves 1: Fills the entire room with radioactive fuel. Blocks are displaced in order to make avoiding possible. Hits a single time. 150 damage. 2: Fires three large radioactive blasts in front of him, leaving a trail of radioactivity. The blast itself does 50 damage, but the trail does 30 damage. 3: Releases three large pulses of radiation, each dealing 50 damage to the player. Boss HP: 15.000 (Scales up to 45.000 in a full server.) Speed: 20 Phase Two Roget will reveal some of Fun 'n Fruity's illegal activities, such as production of illegal advanced machinery and military equipment. He will then spawn again. But this time, in the cabin on the roof that is actually just a control room. Players need to hit the cabin in order to damage him. Dialogue - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pBrdRQbzQA Fight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uAsD6lQV1I 1: A poisonous gas fills half of the room, dealing 20 damage per tick. 2: Bombs are dropped everywhere, each exploding after three seconds, dealing 200 damage. 3: A large whirlwind-ish thing comes from random places in the ground, dealing 100 damage each. 4: A large blast is fired from nowhere, dealing 150 damage. Boss HP: 95.000 (Scales up to 350.000 in a full server) Speed: 0 (Zero. Doesn't move.) Phase Three Roget will appear to be frustrated and angry, however won't actually turn agressive. He then talks about Fun 'n Fruity illegal experiments with humans and how they inbue the cola with chemicals and even pure flames of fate. He will say that if that was what the protagonists wanted, they could leave now. However, they say multiple times they want to reach Ezah. Without any choice, Roget states that they will end up dead if they do, before engaging in fighting again. Dialogue - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAeiqxNH3W0 (Starting from 1:01) Fight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKqp-FZuwtw 1: Roget sends bursts of gamma rays around the room, dealing 400 damage to anyone that touches them. 2: A massive white beam comes from the roof (similar to Cielo's F), dealing 300 damage. 3: Liquid uranium comes from the walls, making players unable to touch them. Does 10 damage per tick. 4: Sends a large pulse of x-rays in all directions. 250 burn damage over 10 seconds. Boss HP: 25.000 (Scales up to 70.000 in a full server) At the end of the battle, Roget explains that he is suffering from acute radiation sickness and has been passing throught extreme episodes of pain, fevers and headaches. He then grabs a gun, stating that he'd rather not live anymore and the protagonists gave him a fight worthy of his last. A loud gun shot is heard, as he drops dead. Trivia * He was the one to start the illegal activities in the company Fun 'n Fruity. * Due to the extensive use of his power, Roget has radiation sickness. * His cost is a reference to the atomic number of Plutonium. * All His Boss Fight songs are from the game Portal 2. That is due to the reason that Portal 2 = Science. Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Radialem Category:Fun 'n Fruity